


a little flower (with silver crest and golden eye)

by nausicaa_of_phaeacia



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Prompt Fic, domestic fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa_of_phaeacia/pseuds/nausicaa_of_phaeacia
Summary: Daisy wakes up to an unfamiliar noise.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts).



> Written as a very belated gift for RowboatCop's birthday :)  
> Sorry it took me so long! Hope you like it ♥

She wakes to an unfamiliar, albeit not too unsettling noise. It sounds a little like some kind of vibration, but very distant. As she turns around to ask him about it, she realizes he’s not lying next to her. She’s telling herself not to worry about him (admittedly, that’s something she’s still working on), but goes to check on him anyways; after all, it’s past 4 a.m.

He’s not in the kitchen, where she would have expected him with a glass of milk; the two red plastic chairs she had him buy (in honour of the Playground’s kitchen) are empty. Admittedly, she’s a little worried now but keeps following the vibrating noise. It seems to come from the far end of the hallway, there’s light in his office; she hopes he’s not doing any work-related stuff. His door is almost closed, it looks like he meant to shut it so as to not wake her but failed to let it click to.

Careful not to startle him, she slowly opens the door a few inches, and there he is, sitting at his desk by the window in his pyjamas, bent over a sewing machine she didn’t know they had. That explains the noise, and she can’t help smiling because he’s so immersed in his work that he doesn’t even notice her tiptoeing across the room. There are two large pieces of fabric draped over the armchairs, and she almost gasps because they’re a flower pattern; there are, in fact, daisies everywhere.

She’s not sure how to attract his attention without startling him, he’s just concentrating so hard, brows furrowed, his fingers guiding the fabric towards the needle in regular movements. Briefly, she considers saying something, but that would probably make him jump, so she decides to carefully touch his shoulders. As she’s leaning in, though, he starts smiling. 

“Didn’t hear you.”  
She smiles. “I know.” Since he’s interrupted his work for a moment, she leans closer to hug him from behind, her cheek next to his. “What are you making?”  
“I’m sewing curtains for the bedroom. Sorry for the noise, I was going to surprise you.”  
“You’re so cute it’s rude, did you know that?”  
He half-turns to look at her and her mismatched pyjamas and tousled hair. “Cute yourself.”  
She does a half-hearted curtsy.  
“How come you know how to sew?”  
“I used to watch my mother, she’d always make everything herself.”  
She steps closer again. “Wish I knew how to do stuff.”  
At that, his eyes light up. “You wanna try?” He stands up, lets her take his chair. “Come here. I’ve got one side left.”

He lifts the needle, turns the fabric around so she can finish seaming it, carefully sets the needle back down.  
“So with your hands, you carefully guide the fabric through here to make sure the seam is going in a straight line that’s parallel to the edge. Yes, like that –,“ – he’s guiding her hands –, “so when you’re ready, you start sewing by carefully pushing against the foot pedal.”  
She seems so excited about this it almost hurts, he thinks. His arms are still around her when she starts. “Like that?”  
“Yeah. Just like that.”

When the seam is finished, she carefully disentangles herself a little, looks at him for his opinion, but he looks so proud of her it suddenly makes her feel warm.  
“Can we hang them up?”  
There it is again, this smile that feels like he thinks she’s the best thing in the world. “Sure. Just let me cut the thread.”  
She collects the other two pieces, then hurries to the bedroom. “Let’s start with this window.”

He steps on a chair to take off the curtain rod, then slides the curtain’s rings onto it, one by one. He’s not looking at her directly, but she looks fascinated. “This one looks great already,” she says, and it almost sounds like she’s trying not to clap.  
When all three windows are done, she takes his hand as he’s stepping down from the chair, pulls him across the room.  
“You need to look at it from here.”  
He puts his arm around her shoulders, and they spend a few moments just looking at the curtains.  
She draws him closer. “These are great. Thanks for making them.”  
“Hey, don’t be modest. This side is the one you made.”  
She chuckles, then starts pulling him towards the bed by his sleeve. “Let’s check what they look like from here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading :) Tell me what you think!
> 
> The title is from James Montgomery's _A Field Flower:_  
>  _There is a flower, a little flower_  
>  _With silver crest and golden eye,_  
>  _That welcomes every changing hour,_  
>  _And weathers every sky._


End file.
